


Don't Waste Your Time

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Future Fic, Jealous Derek, M/M, tumblr ficmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "could you write drabble nº5 "wait a minute, are you jelous?" ?"</p>
<p>Derek isn't very happy about Stiles spending so much time with his new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Waste Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Derek turns the page angrily. That’s what Stiles and his friend have done to him. He’s turning pages angrily. They’re so loud, Stiles and Mike. Or maybe it’s Mark, or Matt. The point is that they’re very loud, with their laughter and talking. And they should really turn down the volume of their videogame. Derek could go out of course, but this is his house too. And he has nowhere to go.

He can’t really remember why he’d asked Stiles to move into the spare bedroom. Stiles, who leaves his stuff everywhere. Who’s always running late and in a hurry. Stiles, who curls up on the couch next to him, every evening, to watch television. He constantly invades Derek’s space. He steals his clothes, so their scents are all mingled together. Stiles, who- who Derek wishes was invading his space right now.

Damnit.

He throws his book on the bed, giving up on any reading. He might as well admit to himself that he’s been listening in on the two guys in the living room. He lies down, closes his eyes, and waits for Monty (Micky?) to leave.

~

‘Mike coming over again today?’ Derek asks during lunch.

‘Mike? You mean Marco. Nah, maybe tomorrow,’ Stiles answers as he stuffs a burrito into his mouth. ‘Why?’

‘Because then I’d have to get more food. That’s all,’ he shrugs.

Stiles is looking at him funny. He looks at him the way he looks at puzzles or an interesting casefile.

‘You okay?’

‘Fine.’

Stiles keeps looking at him. It’s making Derek a little uncomfortable.

‘You don’t like him,’ Stiles eventually says.

Derek doesn’t try to deny it. He lost his ability to lie to Stiles a long time ago. He probably should’ve done something though, because now, Stiles has put aside his food, giving Derek all his attention.

‘Why not?’

Derek shrugs. He knows the reason he doesn’t like Marco, but he’s not telling Stiles that reason. It’s that he can smell the guy’s attraction to Stiles.

‘Seriously, is he like something bad? Oh god, he’s not another kanima, is he? Because once in a lifetime was more than enough.’

‘He’s human, Stiles,’ Derek sighs. He needs to find a way to answer him without actually answering him. ‘It’s just that he eats all the food. He takes up all of your time. He’s very loud. And he wears too much cologne.’

‘You’re bothered by the fact he takes up my time?’

Crap. Stiles wasn’t supposed to pick up on that one. There was a reason Derek put it in the middle

‘Uhm,’ Derek starts, but he’s got nothing.

‘Wait a minute. Are you jealous?’ Stiles asks. His eyes are wide and his heartbeat spikes.

Derek has no idea what it means, and he’s not staying to find out. He quickly gets up and flees to his bedroom.

Two seconds after having slammed it behind him, Stiles is pounding on his door.

‘Open up, you giant jealous idiot!’

He takes a deep breath and opens the door, ready for whatever will be thrown at him.

And what’s thrown at him is Stiles. The guy jumps right into his arms and locks their lips together.

Derek catches him automatically, but is too surprised to kiss back.

‘You’re supposed to move your lips,’ Stiles mumbles, and starts kissing him again.

This time, Derek does kiss back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
